Injustice
by Nic99
Summary: Harley Quinn debates aspects of life in the ruins of a Gotham city after Joker blows it up. Based of the game injustice:Gods among us.


**Injustice **

**Okay this is just a one shot from the game, injustice. If you haven't played the game, 1. that sucks should and 3. the only thing you need to understand to read this is that, Superman killed Joker for killing Lois Lane and his son. Then superman take over the world to keep "order". It's from the POV of Harley Quinn, don't ask questions okay, I just liked the idea and Love the game. If anyone was wondering I am working on another story just it's taking some time and my life is crazy...**

•••••••••••••••••

**The moon glowed eerie over the broken alleys of Gotham, screams**

**Settled in the back ground as the clan's final patrol group for the night returned to there head quarters. **

**"Why do we call it patrol when all we're doing is raise hell in the middle of the night? "**

**" To make it sound like we're trying to help the insurgency even though we're just being jackasses. "**

**Harleen Quinn sat, perched at the top of her watch stand looking for trouble to cause, talking to herself silently. The sun was getting close to showing behind the city skyline. The black night sky faded into a dull gray around 6:30 A.M. That's when Harleen would go out on her own to stir up whatever she could for the insurgency. She looked down at her communication device given to her by Batman. The Batman. Ain't that a laugh? If Joker was still alive he'd have an aneurism if he saw the clan working with Batman. **

**"That crazy bastard, got what's coming to him. I told him, I knew it was too far but he just wouldn't listen and I was to stupid to do anything to stop him." **

**"I Loved him so much. Superman will pay for that day, Joker will be avenged. Oh puddin'..."**

**The two sides of Harleen argued Harleen and Harley, the innocent and the demented, the good and the evil, the Batman and The Joker.**

**Harleen did once Love the Joker, all of Harleen did. She slowly fell for the insane villain as his trips to the asylum grew more frequent. His plans and scams amazed her. The thing he thought of were disturbed, disgusting and demented, but Harleen's curiosity slowly took away her responsibility as anything but his. **

**The day they ran away together, the day she picked up the hammer, the day she put on the mask, was the day Harley took over. **

**She would never forget the first day he hit her. The were in to a serious fight with the Duo, Batman and Joker toe to toe. She had a 13 year old Robin tied the risers of the abandoned factory, hang just above a vat of various radioactive chemicals found throughout the abandoned machines. **

**Although Harely was dominate, she still had some of the conscience of Harleen. When Joker told her to release the boy wonder in to the concoction, she could not meet his demands. This was not the first time Haley's soft side damned one of Jokers plans and disappointed him this was just the first time he took physical action on her. His gloved hand whipped across her face and she dropped to the ground. It would have been enough to knock a normal girl her size down but not her, no her fall was causes by shock. Her true love, the man she gave up her life, her career, her family, everything for a man that had just struck her. Batman foiled Joker's menacing plan and brought young Robin home safely. But was not quick enough to secure the two. They escaped into the night... **

**"I should have killed him when I had the chance. I should have never let him escape Arkham. I should never have fallen in Love with him." **

**This time Harely stayed silent. **

**"All those innocent people dead. And I could have helped." **

**Harleen Quinn pensively starred of it to the shady alleys of a broken Gotham city. As she stood up to start her day she heard a laugh that send deathly chills swirling up her spine. A laugh that had struck absolute Terror into the hearts of innocent civilians. His laugh Harleen walked down the ally she though to herself **

**"Oh **_**hell**_** no."**

••••••••••••••••••

**Hope you all liked it:) comment, review, hate is welcome. **


End file.
